


Trouvaille

by pressedinthepages



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Codpieces, F/M, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, bc of course, eskel being strong af
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:27:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25689586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pressedinthepages/pseuds/pressedinthepages
Summary: Eskel finds a ‘relatively’ secluded spot to indulge in a rare pleasure.
Relationships: Eskel (The Witcher)/Reader
Comments: 11
Kudos: 86





	Trouvaille

**Author's Note:**

> Reader Request: [Hello! First of all how are you? I hope you're doing well. Second I SOOOO LOVE your fics! Are you taking requests? If so, I was thinking about Eskel and reader having secret sex somewhere in Kaer Morhen ( somewhere that they totally shouldn't be doing it there), trying to not let the other witchers catch them 😇 😂] fucking hell i love this trope so much, and i figured it would be a perfect way to start my birthday!

_ french. noun. something lovely discovered by chance. _

Your skirts whirl over the floor as you round the corner, your hand tight in Eskel’s as he pulls you through the winding corridors of Kaer Morhen. You’re both laughing, trying and failing to keep it from getting loud enough to echo through the halls. Suddenly Eskel turns and shoves open a door, spinning you into the room with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

As he shuts the door behind you, you take a moment to look around the space. It’s the armory, housing numerous chests and sword racks, all dusted with neglect and the era of a time long gone. There is a great window on the far wall that allows sunlight to shine into the room, but the lack of torches along the walls keeps plenty of shadows that swallow the corners. 

Eskel takes your hand once more and pulls you to the right of the door, sequestering you into one of the dim corners and crowding you against the wall. He wraps his arms around your waist and kisses you, desperate and hungry for all you have to give. You respond in kind, licking into his mouth and threading your fingers into his hair, making him moan when you give a light tug. 

“ _ Fuck, love,”  _ he murmurs as his hands rove along your body, scrunching and pulling the fabric of your shirt as he kneads your breasts. You let your hands move to the ties on his jerkin, quickly undoing them and shucking it from his broad shoulders. You can’t be bothered to do the same with his chemise, leaning into his kiss once more.

Eskel starts to lift the soft cloth of your skirt and you catch his hand, breathing heavily as he looks into your eyes. His pupils are blown wide, the gold rims barely visible in the shadows of the corner you inhabit.

“Eskel, someone could come in here, what if they catch us?” You feel his heart quicken under your fingers and his cock throb against where it presses hard into your hip. 

You crook an eyebrow, arousal surging straight to your core as you bite your lip. “Hmm, you’d like that, wouldn’t you? Fucking me silly where anyone could just waltz in, catching us in the throes of passion?”

He huffs at that, capturing your lips with his own once more. Eskel moves with fervor, rucking our skirts up around your waist and all but ripping your underclothes from your body. He quickly plunges a finger deep into your core as you moan into his mouth. It is swiftly followed by a second, scissoring you open and moving in a ‘come hither’ motion, hitting a sensitive spot nestled along the walls of your cunt. He covers your mouth with his other hand as you gasp, your hips thrusting into his touch. 

“Shh, love,” your eyes flutter at his voice, low and soaked in lust and want. You can feel your peak building, little sparks of energy crackling under your skin. Eskel moves his thumb to hit against the bundle of nerves at the top of your cunt with each movement of his fingers inside of you. Your knees quake as Eskel’s chest rumbles with something akin to a growl, his thrusts coming faster and faster. 

Your breath hitches just as you’re about to soar into the oblivion of orgasm when Eskel suddenly removes his fingers and pulls back, keeping his hand over your mouth. It’s a good thing he does, because a long whine falls from your lips unbidden, frustrated with the abrupt emptiness and denial of pleasure. 

“Mmpf hm pfmm???” You find yourself tempted to bite the hand that keeps you quiet, but it moves away before you have the chance. You take a big gulping breath of fresh air as you stare incredulously into the golden eyes mere inches from your own. 

“What the fuck???” you hiss, fisting your hands in the soft material of his shirt. 

Eskel chuckles,  _ the bastard,  _ and he fits his nose just beneath your ear and inhales, breathing in your scent. He’s mentioned before that it’s calming, being able to scent you, and that it could even be erotic under the right circumstances. Given the way he moans into your neck and his cock throbs heavily against your hip, you can assume that he is correct in his prediction.

You find your frustration melting away, your hands roving up the broad expanse of his chest and threading into his hair. The silky strands slip through your fingers as he licks and sucks the tender skin of your neck. You’re sure that he will leave a mark there, deep and ruddy, a claim of you, plain and simple. 

_ Gods, you love when he does that. _

__ “Please Eskel,” you murmur, lifting one of your legs and wrapping it around his hip, “I need you inside of me.”

Ever eager to please, you feel him grin against your neck before he lifts himself back up. He kisses you deeply as you reach between you, searching for the ties that hold his codpiece in place.

“Have I ever told you how much I love this damned thing?” you ask as you yank open the knots on one side. 

“Hmm, you may have mentioned it once or twice,” Eskel smirks against your lips, his voice breaking off into a low groan as your hand dives lower, freeing his cock from the confines of his hose. He is thick and hot in your hand, freshly laundered velvet that is far too rich for anyone less than royalty. 

The stone wall is cold and rough on your back as Eskel pushes you against it, wrapping his hand under your knees and lifting you, holding your weight in his arms. Your legs wrap around his hips, your skirt cascading down the side of the wall as you feel the blunt head of Eskel’s cock at your core. 

“Come on, love, take me, right here, I can’t wait much longer,” you’re trying to keep your voice as low and level as possible, but it comes out breathier and a bit louder than anticipated.

“Hmm, you almost sound like you  _ want  _ to be found,” your head thunks back against the wall as he pushes inside of you, slowly filling you until you are suspended on his cock. You catch his lip with your teeth, tugging lightly in an effort to make him start moving. 

Eskel’s hips snap forward, inching you up the wall with the force. Your walls tighten around him, begging and pleading to reach that blurry edge of pleasure once more. Apparently convincing enough for Eskel, he begins to thrust hard and deep into you, your nails digging into his shoulders as you hang onto him. 

You’re already so close, feeling him so deep within you as his length brushes along that same bundle of nerves over and over again. Your hips rut wildly with him, your movements turning sloppy as the pressure builds. 

“Ohh, fuck yes  _ right there,  _ keep going, yeah just like that,” you whisper into the space between you, his nose brushing yours with every snap of his hips. You can see little beads of sweat forming on his temples, and then he just murmurs your name, the sound a prayer and a plea and a question all in the same breath. 

That’s all it takes to send you plummeting from the precipice of pleasure, your vision whiting out as you cry Eskel’s name, all care for covertness long abandoned. It’s like a wildfire burning low from your core, flames licking up the surface of your skin with every passing breath. Eskel’s movements slow a bit, coaxing you through your high, before picking right back up. 

His teeth are bared, jaw clenched, and hair disheveled and wild as he fucks into you. But then he suddenly stills, his pupils retracting as he crowds you somehow further against the wall.

It takes a moment, but then you hear approaching footsteps. You notice Eskel inhale through his nose and his eyes dilate back to their lust-filled state. He starts moving again, slow and subtle with his thrusts. You bite your lip in an effort to keep quiet as you try to listen. 

The footsteps slow as the person approaches the door, and you can hear the latch on the handle turn. You clasp your own hand over your mouth as Eskel fucks  _ harder  _ into you, the prospect of being caught clearly getting you both riled up.

“Hmm.” The person on the other side of the door grunts, stepping away. Then, in a voice that seemed as though they were attempting to make absolutely sure that they were heard, said “I seem to have forgotten something elsewhere. I’ll come back later.”

You recognize Geralt’s voice through the wall, and you can vividly imagine the eye roll that he gave upon realizing what was happening on the other side of the door. You hear his footsteps retreating back down the hallway, and Eskel’s thrusts turn frantic in your core. You can tell he’s close, so you bite your lip as you lower your hand from your mouth and hold it to the scarred flesh of Eskel’s cheek. 

“What would you have done, love?” you ask, looking deep into his eyes as his mouth falls agape. “If he had walked in here, you wouldn’t send him away, would you? You’d just keep fucking into me, let him watch as you spend yourself deep in my cunt…”

He groans, losing rhythm fast as his fingers dig bruises where he still holds you at your knees.

“No, I bet you would’ve looked over at him, let him see just what you do to me, and then ask if he wanted to join.”

Eskel positively  _ roars  _ when he peaks, panting deeply as he spends hot and thick into your cunt. It just keeps  _ coming,  _ long and spilling past where your bodies meet to drip onto the floor. Eskel nestles his face back into your neck, taking long drags of your scent as he comes down from his orgasm. He throbs in you once more before stilling, hefting you back into his grasp before he pulls out of you. 

The evidence of your pleasures mixed together drips down your thighs as he sets you down, your skirts falling to conceal your activities, at least to the eye. Eskel tucks his still hard cock back into the confines of his trousers, loosely tying the codpiece back into place. 

“Insatiable,” you tease, placing a chaste kiss to the lone of his jaw.

His chest rumbles with another low growl, grabbing your hand and pulling you through the castle once more, this time straight to his bedroom. And maybe, just maybe, the two of you will run into Geralt on the way.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading, you can find me on tumblr @pressedinthepages


End file.
